There for You
by IAmKayDubs
Summary: Rin has been visiting his father's grave since a young age, but it doesn't really get easier. Now, however, he has a faithful friend who can help him through the worst.


Night had settled across room 210. It was pleasantly warm, and not muggy and hot as you might expect of a summer night.

Despite the calming atmosphere, neither of the rooms inhabitants were asleep. Rin lay with his arms folded behind his head, staring at the bottom of the bunk above him, while Nitori was curled up into a cozy ball, the blankets pooled around his feet, but his eyes stayed open, unable to sleep.

Rin had a reason for not sleeping. Thoughts were filling his mind, and memories were snatching sleep away from him. The next afternoon was the day that he intended to visit his fathers grave. As much as he wanted to do it, he feared that the memories that went along with the visit would cause him to break down.

He decided it then. He needed some form of support.

"Hey... Ai?" Rin whispered. "Are you awake?"

There were a few seconds of silence before a gentle voice spoke up. "Yeah, I am. Is something wrong, senpai?"

"I was just wondering... Would you help me out tomorrow?"

"Sure, I don't mind. What do you need me to do?"

Rin took in a deep breath. "Well... Tomorrow I was planning on visiting my father. I've done it alone before... But this time I really wanted someone to go with me, and I was hoping you would."

Nitori was admittedly a bit shocked. Though him and Rin had grown much closer over the last year, he didn't think Rin would care enough to ask him to go to such a personal thing. Despite any surprise, he was still touched.

"Of course, Rin-senpai. I'll go."

Rin sighed with relief. He wouldn't have to go at it alone, and he was beyond grateful for that.

* * *

The next day was just as outwardly calm as the night. The sun hung high in the sky, surrounded by puffy white clouds. The wind was picking up, cooling the hot weather and making it tolerable.

Rin knew the way to his fathers grave like the back of his hand. He'd been going since a young age, as sad as that was.

Nitori followed Rin closely, but gave him some needed space. When they reached the gravestone with the Matsuoka family name, Rin stopped. He stood dead in front of the tall stone and held out his fist. He let it connect lightly with the stone, holding it still and bowing his head. Nitori wasn't quite sure what Rin was doing, but he bowed his head along with him.

Rin's voice broke Nitori from his pose. "Sorry about that, it's just a silly thing I do." Rin smiled gently, despite everything.

"I don't find it silly at all." Nitori reassured him. "But if you don't mind me asking, how did you come about doing that?"

"When I was little, whenever my dad came home, he would give me a kiss on the head and then give me a fist bump." Rin seemed a bit lost in his memories as he slowly sat down, crossing his legs.

Nitori didn't say anything else, but he took a seat next to Rin, keeping a slight distance between them, not wanting to smother Rin.

"You don't think it's weird for me to speak to him, right...?" Rin asked quietly, glancing at Nitori.

"Not at all, Rin-senpai. Say anything you want."

Rin nodded and took a deep breath, tilting his head back to look at the sky, his eyes shut. "Well, I'm back again, dad. It's been quite a while, sorry about that... Anyways, I brought a friend this time. He's my roommate at school, and he's super cool, I bet you'd like him..." Rin's breath hitched, and he stopped talking. Pesky knots were forming in his throat, and his eyes and mouth stung, yet no tears formed yet. He usually didn't cry when visiting his father, but ever since he resolved things with his old friends, his mind had been opened up more, and the memories of his father showed up more often. It made it that much worse to visit, he always felt overwhelmed with the hurt than usual.

Nitori stared up at Rin's face, which was visibly twisted with pain. He didn't know if he should try consoling Rin, as he didn't know if he would react angrily. Instead he opted to say something he'd been wanting to since before Rin's speech. "Hey, senpai?"

"Yes...?"

"Can I say something now? To your dad, I mean."

Rin seemed a bit surprised, but he nodded. "Sure, go ahead." Rin's voice was raspy and seemed choked up.

Nitori took in a deep breath, letting out a gentle sigh before he spoke. "Hi there, Matsuoka-San. I'm Aiichirou Nitori, I'm your sons roommate, just like he said. Your son is a great guy, I know you'd be super proud of him! He's an amazing swimmer, and he helps me out so much, I don't know where I'd be without his help, honestly..." Nitori paused for a moment. "Anyway, I've heard so many awesome things about you, Rin-senpai talks about you quite a bit, but I don't mind, because I like hearing about the person who made Senpai into the awesome guy he is!" Rin had stopped staring at the sky, and had moved his gaze to Nitori's face as _he_ gazed to the clouds. Rin's mouth hung open the slightest bit, and his eyes were wide and watery.

Nitori's voice lowered a bit as he got to the last part of his speech. "Sorry for talking your ear off, Matsuoka-San. I do that to your son a lot too... Anyways, it was nice talking to you, I hope to visit again soon..." Nitori lowered his head.

Nitori folded his hands in his lap and sent a final silent prayer to Rin's dad. Before he had a chance to say anything, he heard soft sobs coming from beside him. He jerked his head up and his eyes went wide. "I'm sorry if I said something to make this worse, senpai..."

Rin shook his head, and pulled his head up from his knees, which he had pulled to his chest. "You didn't say anything wrong, Ai." Rin gazed into widened turquoise eyes. "It just made me feel so... Touched... When you said all of those things to my dad... Most people would find it silly or weird that I talk to my dead father... But you just went along as spoke to him too."

"Of course, I had something to say so I said it. That's what you've always taught me." Nitori smiled gently.

Rin stayed silent for a moment, before letting his head go limp, falling to the side, landing on Nitori's own head. Nitori didn't flinch at all, he just let Rin's head stay, his red hair falling onto Nitori's face.

They stayed in that position for an hour. Nobody moved, and it was silent, apart from an occasional stifled sob from Rin, and the soothing whisper from Nitori that followed.

When the time passed, Rin pulled his head away and gazed at Nitori. Nitori stared right back, not wanting to speak until Rin did.

"Thanks for coming here today, Ai... It means a lot."

"It's no problem, Rin-senpai. I'd do whatever I could to help you out."

"And I could not be more grateful for that... Let's get going, okay?"

Nitori nodded and stood up just as Rin did. Rin took a final glance at the sky, murmuring a goodbye. "See you later, dad..."

Nitori took after Rin. "Goodbye, Matsuoka-San. I hope to speak to you again soon."

Rin smiled fondly, putting his arm around Nitori as they began to make the walk back to the train station.

"I don't know where I'd be without _you_, Ai."

* * *

AN: _This is like my 4th Rintori fanfic posted, I'm so sorry D: (I have one more Rintori that's almost done, and then I have a bunch of ideas for some Makoharu and Regisa fics)_

Anyways, I know the "visiting the grave" idea has been done before (even by me in an original fiction of mine), but I like writing hurt/comfort (but I _usually_ like to end them with at least some sort of happy ending)

Heheh, excuse my rambling, enjoy the story! Feel free to review! :D


End file.
